Afterwards
by asebi
Summary: Kouji finds himself in an undesirable situation after a few drinks until someone convinces him otherwise. Takouji


A/N: My very first Digimon fanfiction…and it's totally OOC…Well, no matter since it's already finished XD.

WARNING: Err…I think the rating covers it…and it's MxM, haha. You've been warned. Well, it's not very explicit (I can't write explicit if you held a gun to my head) but i'm a bit paranoid about rating...

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't have to struggle through my Personal Hell called school.

Pairing: Takuya X Kouji

NOTES: This is 10 years after everything. They're both 20. It's not underage drinking since it's legal to drink at the age of 20 in Japan.

* * *

"_Ta-Takuya_," Kouji breathed. He couldn't think straight. He felt hot all over. Hands that seemed to belong to no one was touching him in a way he had never been touched.

"_Takuya_," Kouji moaned the name. The owner of those mysterious hands was on top of him now. Kouji couldn't see who it was. His head was too muddled.

"_Takuya, I love you_." Kouji's voice came out raspy, a little tight, as if it were half caught in his throat. He couldn't say it again though, his mouth being ravished as it was.

The last thing Kouji remembered thinking was, '_It can't be Takuya. He's out on a date.'_

XoxoXoxoX

Kouji woke up feeling muddled. His head was pounding and he didn't want to move. He couldn't really remember anything from the night before. Kouji sat up, but instantly regretted the action. It only served to intensify the incessant pounding in his head and bring a wave of nausea. He felt sore all over. As he opened his eyes, he noticed three things. The first, he was _not_ in his room. He was in Takuya's. The second thing he noticed was his lack of clothing. He was sitting naked in Takuya's bed. A little anxiety was expected at this point. The third thing he noticed was the man sleeping next to him. Kouji panicked.

The dream he thought he had last night was _not_ a dream at all. Worse, he couldn't remember how this person got in here. He couldn't even remember how _he_ had gotten into Takuya's room. He had sex with a complete stranger in _Takuya's_ room. In _Takuya's bed_. And he didn't even know how it had happened. Kouji regretted downing all those cans of beer. How he was going to explain this to Takuya he had no idea.

Kouji felt his heart contract. Takuya was going to hate him now. After everything, after secretly loving him for ten years, ten long years, it was all going to end. A sob caught in his throat and a mangled sound escaped. The figure next to him stirred. Kouji froze. His eyes locked shut and he prayed whoever was in bed with him wouldn't wake up.

But Kouji had no such luck. The person moved. Kouji heard him yawn before he felt a hand touch his. Instinctively, Kouji pushed the hand away and backed away until his back touched the wall. With nowhere else to run, Kouji did the next best thing, he kicked. Kicked as hard as he could in front of him. His aim was blind as he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He didn't want to. Then he'd see the face of the person he had slept with and Kouji had rather not know. If he were lucky, the person would just up and leave. His foot made contact with something and Kouji heard an "oof" before the loud thump of flesh on hardwood floor. Kouji chanced to open his eyes then. He saw a mop of brown hair that was rising. Kouji quickly closed his eyes again, waiting.

"Kouji?" Kouji's head shot up, eyes wide, staring straight at the door. But there was no one there. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. _Takuya_.

"Kouji?" Again it called and this time Kouji realized it wasn't coming from the door, but from the floor. He turned his head and stared straight into the annoyed eyes of Kanbara Takuya, his best friend, his roommate, and apparently the man he had slept with the night before.

"What'd you do that for?" Takuya was rubbing his head, eyes locked on Kouji's. He slowly climbed back onto the bed he had been so rudely kicked off of. He crawled over to Kouji, who was still sitting against the wall. Once he was looming over him, he placed a hand on either side, trapping Kouji there, not that Kouji could move, anyway. He was shocked, his head was still pounding and he couldn't, just couldn't, look away from Takuya.

XoxoXoxoX

A pair of eyes watched as Kouji lowered his head to his knees. Even at twenty, he couldn't help but think of Kouji as cute. After ten years of friendship and two years of sharing an apartment, Takuya has yet to tire of just being next to the socially awkward boy.

"Kouji?" He called. His smoky blue eyes snapped open and turned towards the door. It seemed Kouji didn't quite remember what happened the night before. Judging from his demeanor, it seemed Kouji was regretting it as well. Takuya didn't regret it, though. No. He felt a little bad for taking advantage of his friend's less than sober moment of weakness, but he did not regret it. "Kouji?" he called again. This time those blue eyes met his amber ones.

Takuya gave his friend an annoyed look. Then with slow deliberation, Takuya climbed back onto the bed and over to the man he had been lusting after since their high school days. It did not slip his notice how Kouji's eyes never left his own. Kouji's unwavering gaze was more than enough of an invitation. With a smirk, Takuya leaned down and reclaimed the lips that had been his most of the night.

XoxoXoxoX ~**FLASHBACK** ~XoxoXoxoX

Tired both mentally and physically, Takuya made his way back to the apartment he shared with his long time friend Kouji. Although they were the only ones living there at present, that was not the original plan. At first, all six chosen children were to live together. Well, five, minus Tomoki who would continue to live with his parents until he was eighteen years old. Things changed, however, when Izumi suddenly decided she wanted to return to Italy for school and Junpei decided to go to a school in a completely different area. In the end, it was just Kouichi, Kouji, and himself. They decided to find a smaller apartment than the original one they were looking at and for six months, the three of them lived together experiencing the ups and downs of sharing a house. They had their squabbles but nothing crippling. But things changed…again. Kouichi and Kouji's biological mother's health took a turn for the worse. At first both wanted to leave and go live with her, but Kouichi convinced his younger brother that only one of them should go. And thus Kouichi moved out leaving Kouji and Takuya living together in an apartment that should have felt larger with one less person, but felt infinitely smaller instead.

Takuya had been on a date. Yes, a date with a girl, his girlfriend in fact. It was fun at first. But nowadays, it felt more and more like a chore to go out with her. He always returned home exhausted and somehow always ended up in a heated argument with Kouji when he did get home. It was no surprise, then, that Takuya was not exactly looking forward to going home.

The girl he was seeing was cute. But that was about all. She wasn't particularly smart or had an outstanding smile nor did she really turn heads, but she was cute, he'd give her that. She confessed to him one day after class. With no real reason to say no, he said yes instead. At first, it wasn't that bad. She was fun to be with and didn't demand much from him. She didn't expect him to buy her flowers or some other thing like that. They just hung out like friends would. But lately, she was a bit…clingy. She would ask him out almost every day and demand he eat lunch with her…or dinner, depending. She would chatter away nonstop and it took everything in him to make heads or tails of what it was she was saying. She had also begun hinting at taking their relationship to the next step. They'd only been dating for three weeks and she spoke as if they were to be married in the near future. Needless to say, at the end of these dates, he would always be exhausted.

Not really looking forward to another fight with Kouji, Takuya took his time going home. It must have been pretty late because when he got there, Kouji was not sitting in front of the TV where he usually was when Takuya came home from a date. None of the lights were on save the one in the kitchen. The door to Kouji's room was open, but the lights were off. He saw on the kitchen counter several cans of beer. All empty by the looks of them.

And that's when he heard it. The soft, almost inaudible _moaning_ that was coming from _his room_. The door to his room was also open and like Kouji's, the lights were off. Could Kouji have brought someone over? It didn't seem possible and yet, it sure sounded like it was.

When Takuya flipped the light switch to flood his room in light, a very surprising sight greeted him. Kouji was lying on his bed, moaning something that sounded strangely like his name. He was tugging at his clothes as if he wanted them off, but didn't quite know how to get it that way.

"Kouji?"

Blue eyes turned to stare at him. His eyes were glazed over with something Takuya couldn't quite identify. The affects of the alcohol, he guessed.

"What are you doing?"

"_Ta-Takuya…_" Takuya didn't really know what it was, but suddenly he found himself with one very excited appendage. It might have something to do with the way Kouji had _moaned_ his name. Taking several steps inside, Takuya sat on the bed.

"_It's so hot…Takuya…_" Without really thinking, Takuya pushed his best friend back so that he lied on his back. Takuya suddenly found himself straddling Kouji with two hands firmly pressed against his shoulders, effectively pinning the other man. Kouji struggled a bit. "_It's too hot…_"

The next thing Takuya knew, he was helping Kouji out of his clothes and kissing him at the same time. Maybe it was his exhaustion. Maybe it was the built up lust he had as a healthy male. Maybe it was just the way Kouji was lying on his bed moaning his name. Maybe it was all three reasons. But Takuya found he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

It didn't help when Kouji started moaning his name again. "_Ta-Takuya…_"

Nor did it help when Kouji suddenly confessed. "_Takuya, I love you_."

He regained himself halfway through and realized two things.

One. Kouji was in love with him. At least, that was what the obviously drunk and quite out of it Kouji under him was claiming. And if he thought about it, it made sense. It would explain why Kouji would always turn grumpy on the days he had a date. It would also explain why Kouji never seemed to go out with anyone either, not for very long anyway.

Two. He was in love with Kouji. He probably has been for a very long time. This would explain why he never found any of the girls he dated to be exceptionally cute. Because that was how he had always thought of Kouji.

XoxoXoxoX~**END-FLASHBACK**~ XoxoXoxoX

They did it again. This time, Kouji had been completely sober. Somehow, it was even better than he remembered. Probably a testament to just how little Kouji had actually remembered from the night before. Takuya, however, left little for Kouji to imagine. Now, after a quick shower—which would have been quicker had Takuya not decided to join him—Kouji found himself, fully dressed, huddled on the simple and ugly second-hand couch in the living room. Kouji let out a groan. Takuya sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on Kouji's back.

"You want breakfast?" Takuya asked.

"You're not cooking are you?" Kouji asked darkly.

"Haha…no, don't worry. I going to go pick something up."

"…Sure…"

"Anything in particular?"

"No."

"Right. Be right back!" Kouji let out another groan. He was never touching alcohol again, not if he could help it. As he sat there on the couch after their shower, Kouji's hangover seem to come back with a vengeance. Kouji closed his eyes silently waiting for Takuya to bring him some food.

XoxoXoxoX

Takuya returned a little later with a bag full of convenience store food. He dumped the things on the table and chose a few things to bring over to Kouji, who has yet to move from his spot on the couch.

"Here," Takuya said as he handed Kouji a convenience store bento.

Kouji eyed the food disdainfully. "On second thought, I'm not hungry."

"Come on! You've got to eat something!" Takuya opened the bento. "Here."

Before Kouji could really say anything else, Takuya had picked up some daikon with the chopsticks and began trying to coax Kouji into eating. Half an hour later, the bento for Kouji was empty and Takuya was left cleaning up.

A chime sounded throughout the small apartment.

"I'll get it!" Takuya said. Like Kouji was going to stand up at the moment, not with a headache and a sore backside.

Kouji could hear mumbling by the door before a high pitched yell sounded, making his headache worse.

"What do you mean I can't come in? _I'm_ your girlfriend! You're cheating on me aren't you?"

More mumbling. Kouji had forgotten about her. The girl. How he could have, he didn't really know, but he did. They might have just slept together, but Takuya was still dating this other girl.

"You're breaking up with me? B-but Takuya…"

Kouji couldn't hear the rest. It was all for the better. That is until she stormed into the house and stopped in front of him, Takuya right behind her.

"Like I said, it's only my roommate! Now go! He's not feeling well."

The girl however was not listening to Takuya. She was staring at Kouji. Takuya noticed this just as Kouji did.

Before the girl could even say anything, Takuya stood in front of Kouji, effectively blocking him from sight. "Don't even think about it!"

"Wh-what? We already broke up! You have no say in who I see!"

"Yes I do if it concerns Kouji!"

"You can't not let me see him just because I was dating you…."

She was cut short as she saw Takuya lean in for a kiss. Not from her, but from Kouji. Kouji just stared at him wide-eyed.

"He's mines. Now go!" Takuya shoved the shocked girl out the door.

He turned to look at Kouji, who was glaring back at him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kouji told him.

"I don't really care."

"You might not, but I do."

"Doesn't matter, Kouji." Takuya said before coming over and snuggling in with Kouji.

"You're not done cleaning up yet." Kouji said exasperated.

"I'll do it later…" Takuya looked up at Kouji, and kissed him again, "…after I finish this."

~OWARI~


End file.
